Her Choice
by Illbeyourbatman
Summary: Maxines thoughts on her pregnancy.


**Soooooooo I'm kind of back? Kind of because I have a million and one other things I need to be doing so who knows when I'll write anything again but this idea just wouldn't leave after I caught up on p.o.v week and I wrote it in an hour soooo its not perfect.**

 **Be kind and review**

 **As always I don't own the show or any the characters.**

 **#**

She was doing the right thing. It was the best thing for her, Minnie and even this baby.

There was no way Maxine could spin this that didn't make her stomach turn but she just couldn't go threw with the pregnancy.

She was having an abortion.

She definitely wanted more kids, there was even a small part of her that wanted this kid but she refused to entertain the thought. In a few years maybe, when Minnie was older, maybe school aged, Maxine might be married again, to a sweet guy who loved them both unconditionally and another baby would be a choice they made together.

Not another mistake because she messed up with her pills. Again.

She loved Minnie with her whole heart and wouldn't change a think about her baby girl but it was hard, not the down syndrome, no that was just another part of what made Minnie, Minnie but being a single mother wasn't easy, and the idea of 2 children under 3 terrified her.

That's why she was sitting in the reception area of a swanky private clinic waiting on baited breath for her name to be called with Nancy.

She hadn't wanted to tell anyone about her appointment but Nancy found out anyway when the clinic phoned the landline to confirm the appointment and she answered. As soon as she knew about her appointment there was no way Maxine could keep her away, She was secretly relieved to have her friend with her.

She didn't try to talk Maxine out of it, which she appreciated but couldn't help but wonder if it was because she too thought it was Warrens baby.

Warrens baby

She was pregnant with Warren Foxs baby. She was pregnant to a man who tried to kill her sister.

The fact that she had slept with him, thought herself in love with him, paled in comparison to that, Even the thought made her feel sick.

'It might be Adams,' She thought.

No this was hard enough and it would be even worse if the man she loves was the father.

Would it though? She asked herself. Was she really killing her baby because of its father?

"You ok?" Nancy whispered reaching over and grabbing Maxines hand.

"Nothing about this is ok." Maxine said tearfully. "I don't know if i'm doing the right thing."

"What ever you want is the right thing Max."

"I don't know what I want." Maxine sobbed.

"I'm sorry," Nancy hugged her close making Maxine Sob louder drawing the attention of the others in the waiting room. "But your the only one who can make this decision."

"If I have the baby I'm always going to be tied to Warren and you know he's not going to leave me alone, he's already been harassing me about the baby, If I dont have the baby I'm always going to wonder what if, What If I had him or her, What if I could just look past the father and see the child, What if-" Maxine broke off.

"What if it's Adams." Nancy said softly knowing where Maxine was going.

"Yeah." She admitted softly.

"So what if it is Adams." Nancy declared.

"What?"

"When you look at Minnie do you see Patrick?" Nancy asked.

Maxine shook her head.

"So you don't see every horrible thing he done, every bruise he left on your body, You don't hear every nasty vicious word he threw out at you."

"No!" Maxine exclaimed loudly. "None of that is Minnies fault, she if nothing like Patrick! Nothing! She is sweet and Kind and so amazing, She will never be anything like that evil twisted man."

Nancy smiled. "So what's so different about this baby?"

Maxine sat in shock at the question, What was different about this baby? Patrick never actually murdered anyone, a small voice in the back of her head whispered, But he could have, she thought, he could have killed her. She had thought that he would many times during her months of abuse, that if she stayed with him he'd kill her. Are Warren and Patrick any different?

"Warren won't stop until he gets this baby." Maxine stated sure of at least that.

"Let him try."

"It's hard enough with Minnie never mind 2 kids."

Nancy laughed. "You forget I have 2 boys and an over grown one."

"I'm doing this." Maxine said still in shock. "I'm having this baby."

The words hadn't even left her mouth when she heard "Maxine Minniver?"

"Yeah sorry love, She won't be needing this appointment afterall." Nancy said grabbing Maxine and whisking her away down the hall.


End file.
